Kryptonite
by Blue Tigeress
Summary: A funny but sweet little parody for Three Doors Down's Kryptonite
1. Kryptointe

Hello all! I know I should be working on All's Fair in Love and War, but I've had this parody in my head for awhile and It was clamoring to be written. Here you are! I don't own Inuyasha or Three Doors Down's Kryptonite.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha watched Kagome pull herself out of the well and leapt down from the tree to help her out. Pulling out her pack, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her the rest of the way out of the well.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said, and brushed herself off. Inuyasha perked his ears suddenly, he could hear something funny. He immediately moved in front of Kagome and began to smell the air. "Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked. "I hear something strange. Be quite wench." Inuyasha and Kagome listened in the silent meadow. What sounded like a lot of people talking was very muffled. Or maybe…….

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said suddenly, laughing. Inuyasha growled, he had jumped at her sudden outburst. "What?" he stated. "It was just this!" Kagome held up a round, shiny circle that had little strings connected to it. From two soft looking pads sound was emitting. "This is a CD player, Inuyasha. It plays music." Kagome said. Noticing the interest in is eyes, she added "You can listen to it later if you like." Inuyasha humped and started toward the village.

Later that night, Inuyasha sat in a tree outside of Kaede's hut. In is hands was Kagome's CD player. She had taken great care to teach him how to use it so he would have something to do. 'Ok, this button should start it…' Inuyasha hit the power button and almost fell out of the tree when the music blasted out. Letting forth a string of profanity, Inuyasha turned it down to a comfortable volume and leaned against the tree as the music started.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark side or the moon_

_I fear there's nothing I can do_

Inuyasha pressed the pause button and looked up at the night sky. The moon was a quarter. He'd be human soon. The song seemed to understand his fear of the dark of the moon. 'I wonder………' Inuyasha restarted the song, and as he listed, changed the lyrics so they fit his story.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

**I took a run around the woods to ease my troubled mind**

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sand of time_

**I left the camp in there capable protection**

_I watched the world float to the dark side or the moon_

That can stay, he thought.

_I fear there's nothing I can do_

**I know there's nothing I can do**

Inuyasha paused the player again. 'This is kind of fun' he thought. Then he unpaused it and continued to change the words.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

That can defiantly stay.

_After all our moon had something to do with you_

**After all the moon can stop me from protecting you**

_I really don't mind what happened now and then_

**I really don't mind the fights that we get in**

_So long as you'll be my friend at the end_

**So long as you'll stay with me at the end**

_If I go crazy than will you still call me Superman?_

Inuyasha paused it yet again. 'Who is Superman? Sounds like a protector of some kind. Well, that's ok, I'm her protector.'

**When I go crazy will you still call me your protector?**

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

**When I'm alive and well will you be there, holding me tight?**

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human mind_

**I'll keep you by my side no matter what the odds**

_Kryptonite_

'Kryptonite? What's Kryptonite? Oh well.'

**Kagome**

_You call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep_

'She doesn't call me weak. Nor does she tell me any secrets.'

**You call me strong you call me fast and still my love for you will last**

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

****

'She doesn't take stuff for granted either.'

**You thank me for the times I've never let you down**

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

**You stumbled through and were attacked **

_If not for me than you'd be dead _

Inuyasha smiled slightly, remembering when he had met her. He had thought she was Kikyo! How wrong he was. That line could defiantly stay.

_I picked you up put you back on solid ground_

**I helped you out, always keeping you safe from harm**

_If I go crazy than will you still call me Superman?_

**When I go crazy, you will still stand beside me.**

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

**When I'm alive and well you'll be there, holding me tight**

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human mind_

**I'll keep you by my side no matter what the odds**

_Kryptonite_

**Kagome**

Inuyasha listened as the chorus repeated itself twice more, then the song ended. He played it again and again, committing his new words to memory. 'Maybe someday I'll sing it for her…………' he shut off the player and crept into the quite hut to place it in Kagome's pack. Stopping for just a moment, he brushed some of he hair out of her face, then stole back to his tree. That night, he was able to sleep.

.........................................................................................................

Awwwwe! I love it! Depending on the reviews I may do more, who knows?


	2. Crazy for this Girl

Hello everyone! I'm back with another! I hope you all like it, I spent hours rifling through my cd's to find the right song.

...............................................................................................................................................

I don't own Inuyasha or Evan and Jaron's Crazy for this Girl.

The next day the little band of shard hunters set out, following some rumors about a demon in the east that had been terrorizing villages. All though they left early in the morning, they were only half way to there destination by night fall. While Sango, Kagome and Shippou set up camp, Inuyasha and Miroku went in search of firewood.   
"You know, Inuyasha, we have almost the entire jewel." Miroku bent to pick up another stick.

"So?"

"What do you plan on doing once we have completed the jewel?"

"I don't know monk. Stop babbling, the sooner we get this done the sooner we eat."

That night, once dinner had been eaten, and everyone was asleep, Inuyasha gathered Kagome's player and sat up in a tree. She had given him permission to use it at night, since he rarely slept. He was somewhat exited to try changing the lines again, as he'd had so much fun last night. After making sure the volume was not going to blow his head off, he put the earphones on and pressed power. The first few songs he didn't like, but he finally found one that hooked his attention. He turned up the volume a bit and started to listen.

_She rolls the windows down,_

_And she, talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why, _

_But she's changed my life_

Inuyasha paused the player, thinking. 'What are windows? And cars?' After a few minutes of silence, he sarted the song, a few ideas for changes in mind.

_She rolls the windows down,_

**She shoots the demons down**

_And she, talks over the sound_

**Then she makes her rounds**

_Of the cars that pass us by_

**To see that I'm alright**

_And I don't know why, _

_But she's changed my life_

'Defiantly changed my life'

__

_Would you look at her, she looks at me, _

**When I look at her she looks at me**

_She's go me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl_

'All that can stay.'

__

_She was the one to hold me,_

**She is the one to hold me**

_The night, the sky fell down_

**The nights the moon is dark**

_And what was I thinking_

**And when the morning comes**

_When the world didn't end_

**I am relived to find her safe**

_What a night, oh now I know_

'Do I really care about her this much?" His heart answered for him "Yes."

__

_Would you look at her, she looks at me, _

**When I look at her she looks at me**

_She's go me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl_

__

_Right now, face to face_

**Someday, face to face**

_All my fears, pushed aside_

'Going to have to work on that'

_Right now, ready to spend the rest of my life_

**Someday, ready to spend the rest of my life**

_With you……._

"Some day Kagome….'

__

_Would you look at her, she looks at me, _

**When I look at her she looks at me**

_She's go me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_She carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she'll figure out_

_I'm crazy for this girl._

_Yeah I'm crazy for this girl_

He listened as the chorus played again, and the music slowly faded out. Like before, he played it again and again, if he would ever stop being so stubborn he would sing it for her. Unlike last night though, he sat in silence, staring at the quarter moon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So, tell me what you think! This try the words I created fit better with the actual rhythm of the song.

Ja ne!


	3. Emily

Look look, yet another! This is one of my favorite songs. I hope you like it!

I don't own Bowling for Soup's "Emily". Or Inuyasha. But I think you know that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

By noon the next day the shard hunters were all on there way again. Having exterminated the demon in the village and collecting 2 shards from it, they considered today successful. By nightfall they had discovered another demon rumor and were headed in that direction. Everyone was in a good mood, even Inuyasha.

Once everyone was asleep Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's player and got ready for his new favorite activity. But before her found a song he liked, the smell of clay and ashes saturated the air. Music forgotten, Inuyasha bounded away through the forest toward the source of the smell, unaware of the girl from the future fighting back tears as he left.

Kikyo lay in a tree deep in the forest, surrounded by her soul collectors and there eerie white light. Inuyasha stopped beneath the tree and gazed at her.

"Inuyasha, you have come, just as I knew you would. I have decided that the time has come for you to enter Hell with me." He voice carried no emotion, and she let her collectors lift her so she was standing before Inuyasha. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, but he refused to look at her.

"Do you regret you're promise, Inuyasha? Have you truly fallen for my reincarnation?"

He looked up at her words. Inside his mind was a jumble. He had promised Kikyo, but memories of Kagome came unbidden to his minds eye. Her laughing, eyes dancing with life. Her fighting demons, bow raised. She had come so far since her first days with him, he thought, and a small smile graced his lips. Kikyo noticed his smile, and glared. "Inuyasha, you promised me your life. I am here to collect." Without another word she worked the magic that would carry them into Hell. As they sank, Inuyasha started from his stupor and realized what was happening.

"No!" He yelled. He would not leave Kagome. No one could make him. He began to struggle against Kikyo's arms, fighting to return to life. "I will no go with you!" He freed himself from her embrace and tore back to camp. And enraged Kikyo continued her decent into Hell, alone in the clearing. As she fell, the stolen souls burst from her body and traveled back to there own. A final scream cut the night air as the gates closed, and the night was silent once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke from her tear induced slumber suddenly. Something had happened to her. She felt…complete somehow. She tried to fully wake up, but that same something sent her back into a dreamless sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha returned to camp and fetched the forgotten player from beneath the tree. Maybe some music would calm his nerves. He had felt Kikyo pass on, the gates had a taste for those who had avoided there grasp long after there time. In his very bones he knew. Yet, he felt no remorse. 'This is where I should be.' He thought, glancing down at Kagome. Reassured, he turned on the player and chose a song.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _

_Another dose of unhappiness_

_I gave it all and managed to get_

_Shot down yet again._****

**Shot down to a tree**

'You and me both, buddy.'

_So I got drunk_

**So then I slept**

_Had sex with all your friends_

**Slept and enchanted sleep**

_You told me_

_That I should never_

_Call your house again_

**Never ever wake up again**

_Emily, you saved the day_

**Kikyo, you broke my heart**

_Emily, when you threw me away_

**Kikyo, when you pinned me there**

_She was always such a pretty girl_

_Nobody like her in the world_

_A little piece of heavenly that no one else could stand_

**A little piece of hope that no one else could understand**__

_See you in my dreams at night_

_See you when I close my eyes _

_I just can't seem to shake_

_Emily_

**Kikyo**

_You got your money, I got a cast_

**You got revenge**

_Outside thrown out on my ass_

**Then you died**

_In the city with no one else_

**Stuck to the tree for all of time**

_No where else to go_

**50 years all alone**

_So then I hooked up_

**So then I was freed,**

_With a model from __Singapore___

**By this girl from a future place**

_Emily I, am so glad _

**Kikyo, I am so glad**

_That you didn't want me anymore_

_Emily, you saved the day_

**Kikyo, you broke my heart**

_Emily, when you threw me away_

**Kikyo, when you pinned me there**

_She was always such a pretty girl_

_Nobody like her in the world_

**A little piece of hope that no one else could understand**__

_See you in my dreams at night_

_See you when I close my eyes _

_I just can't seem to shake_

_Emily_

**Kikyo**

_Emily, you saved my ass. _

**Kagome, you saved my soul**

Inuyasha turned off the player, feeling much better about his choice. No matter what, he would stay by Kagome's side. Until the end of time if need be. 'Now your being sappy. You'd better quit before someone notices.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
